


Will, el juego

by lenayuri



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Tie Kink, Ties & Cravats, Video & Computer Games
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal no sabe qué hacer con <i>Will</i> y en un acto de curiosidad, lo prueba y el resultado es satisfactorio e irritante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will, el juego

**Author's Note:**

> Respondiendo el [pedido/comisión](http://lenayuri.tumblr.com/post/74265223462/titulo-will-el-juego-ao3-fanfiction) de [burnyourfeels]() que me pidió un hannigram. ¡Espero te guste!

El paquete seguía cerrado. Sobre el escritorio. En la misma posición donde lo había dejado al instante de atravesar su puerta.

 _Casi_ parecía estar burlándose de él.

Pero era absurdo. Ridículo. Una completa locura y aún así se sentía como si _esa_ cosa se estuviese riendo de él, ¡en su propia cara!

Hannibal paseaba de un lado al otro en su estudio, observando con el ceño fruncido el objeto inanimado que había adquirido unas horas antes. Se acercó al escritorio perfectamente acomodado, sin nada fuera de lugar más que su compra. Volvió a caminar.

Él, que era un psicoanalista reconocido, no podía concebir la burlesca acción de haber entrado a esa tienda de artículos varios y haber comprado un juego de citas. ¡Carajo, él era un profesionista no uno de esos jóvenes de ahora obsesionados con juegos de video!

Intentó tranquilizarse para pensar en sus acciones y en una posible solución.

Lo más viable era devolverlo, deshacerse de él o tirarlo a la basura – incluso incinerarlo – pero esa pequeña vocecita, esa curiosidad natural en él estaba gritándole que lo probara al menos una vez. Y para su mortificación, estaba cediendo.

Veinte minutos después y tras ponerse cómodo (es decir, quitarse el saco, chaleco, corbata y sentarse en su silla reclinable de piel), encendió su laptop y metió el disco en la ranura.

Mientras esperaba a que cargara el juego, observó el embalaje de éste. Era de color gris con letras azul oscuro, letra de molde y sin ningún otro detalle más que el nombre del juego: Will. Esa era una de las razones por las que había comprado el juego, además de la elegancia y simpleza de la envoltura, el nombre le llamaba.

Había preguntado al dependiente de qué trataba el juego pero éste simplemente se había encogido de hombros diciendo que realmente, no recordaba siquiera que estuviese en stock, pero ya que era nuevo en la tienda, esa podría ser la razón de su mala memoria.

El sonido de una campana pequeña le hizo volver el rostro a la pantalla de su laptop. El juego esperaba que eligiera una opción y así lo hizo. Dio clic para agregar su nombre de usuario (“Hannibal”), algunos detalles sin importancia (como su género) y comenzó el juego.

Lo siguiente que observó fue la introducción, un paseo por algunas calles, negocios, como si fuesen sus ojos y él caminase por esos lugares. _Primera persona_ , recordó que decía el empaque – la única información proporcionada además del título. Llegó, hasta un edificio de varios pisos y por la calidad del juego, casi parecía de verdad.

Tenía que reconocerlo, el nivel de los pixeles y calidad de video era excepcional, casi como una película o un _live action_ – y se preguntó de dónde había sacado esa información.

Entró a un elevador y presionó el último piso. El _pent-House_. Entró en el apartamento con _su_ llave y comenzó otro pequeño tour por el lugar. Aparentemente él – el personaje, se corrigió – era adinerado o, al menos, se movía en círculos altos. Le agradaba su personaje.

El último lugar que eligió examinar fue la habitación y al entrar no pudo evitar jadear un poco ante la vista.

Ignorando los gráficos de primera, que hacían parecer aquel sitio como una habitación real, se enfocó en la figura que yacía sobre la amplia cama tamaño King, con sábanas de seda color blanco. Al dar un paso más cerca apareció una opción para cambiar el color de éstas y sin pensarlo dos veces, eligió un color rojo muy parecido al vino tinto que en ese momento estaba degustando.

El hombre sobre el lecho tenía la piel clara y rápidamente notó el contraste. Su cabello estaba revuelto, sus ojos cerrados – aparentemente durmiendo – y con sólo una camisa blanca de algodón, la cual le quedaba grande.

Hannibal se acercó más a la laptop y entró un poco más en el juego hasta que aparecieron varias opciones. Eligió “ _despertar gentilmente_ ”. Sentía que debía cuidar y procurar de él. Su decisión provocó que el hombre se removiera y estirara como un gato, dejándole ver un poco debajo de la cintura hasta su pequeña ropa interior. Debía ser ilegal portar algo así ¡y despertar de esa manera!

Abrió los párpados y un par de irises azules se encontraron con, lo que suponía, eran los ojos de su personaje. El hombre sonrió y el gesto pareció iluminar la habitación.

Después de algunas palabras entre ambos, preguntas sobre cómo había estado su día y cómo se sentía en ese momento, apareció una opción que rápidamente dejó la mente de Hannibal en blanco. Y cuando _Will_ – el hombre dormido – le pidió una respuesta, Hannibal dejó el juego un momento y salió al cuarto de baño. De pronto necesitaba refrescarse y preguntarse por qué carajos no se había deshecho de ese juego.

Por fin entendía el malestar que había sentido desde que llegó a su estudio. Y también comprendió que ya no podía dejar de _mirar_. Esos cinco – quizá diez – minutos frente a ese juego habían sido suficientes para dejarlo con hambre de más. Y el hambre crecía al recordar la pregunta que _Will_ le había hecho.

Después de refrescarse la cara, el cuello y arremangarse las mangas, volvió a su escritorio para enfrentarse a _Will_ y sin pensarlo dos veces, _aceptó_.

 _Will_ sonrió de nuevo y su mirada brillaba; Hannibal sintió que lo estaba observando a _él_ y no a su personaje.

**¿Quieres desvestirme, Hannibal?**

_Preguntó_ de pronto _Will_ y Hannibal se sorprendió al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la columna al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por esa voz. Era tan inocente que Hannibal quería corromperlo. Quería que esa boca gimiese su nombre, que gritase hasta que no pudiese formar palabras coherentes, salvo gruñidos y jadeos de placer. Hannibal encontró que la voz de _Will_ era adictiva.

Presionó su respuesta y notó que un par de manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa de algodón de _Will_. Hannibal deseó poder ser _esas_ manos realmente. Deseó poder tocar su piel, jugar con sus pezones, morderlos, besar su cuello, su boca, sus orejas, dejar marcas aquí y allá, marcas que no se quitasen en días y después volver a hacerlas para mantenerlas siempre ahí. Un gruñido se formó en su garganta cuando la mano de _Will_ tomó una de las suyas y volvió a _hablar_.

**Sé que lo deseas, hazlo.**

Y Hannibal no tuvo que esperar que lo repitiera. Las opciones aparecieron y las eligió según creyó que _Will_ más lo disfrutaría. Comenzó besando sus labios, mordiendo su barbilla, su cuello, sus dedos jugaban con sus pezones y _Will_ comenzó a retorcerse bajo su toque. Hannibal estaba complacido del resultado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos _Will_ se quedó sólo con la camisa abierta, en algún punto había elegido quitarle la ropa interior y ésta yacía en algún lugar – no le importaba, de todas maneras.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero Hannibal creía, y sentía realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Era como si él estuviese _ahí_ , por muy descabellado que aquello sonara.

Después de besar y dejar marcas en su piel, _Will_ volvió a _hablar_ , jadeante y con la mirada brillante, hambrienta, expectante.

**Átame con tu corbata.**

La mirada de Hannibal, lujuriosa y ansiosa, presionó la sucesión de acciones para quitarse la corbata y atar las manos de _Will_ con ella. _Will_ se mordía el labio inferior mientras Hannibal trabajaba y cuando terminó de hacerlo hubo un _close–up_ a su rostro y _habló_.

**Haz que me corra.**

Hannibal lo hizo, deleitándose de los gestos de _Will_ , de los sonidos que provocaba en ese cuerpo, de su nombre dicho con tanto frenesí que deseó tenerlo frente a él para hacerlo realmente. Quería tocarlo, besarlo, complacerlo.

 _Sus_ manos tocaban aquí y allá, sin saber muy bien dónde quedarse quietas. Una mano se movió hasta su pene y comenzó a bombear de arriba abajo, haciendo que _Will_ se retorciera de placer ante el movimiento. Su otra mano jugueteaba con sus pezones, pellizcando y amasándolos bajo sus dedos. Las caderas de _Will_ se movían al compás y Hannibal dejó sus pezones para moverse hasta sus nalgas.

Eligiendo la opción adecuada, _Will_ quedó boca abajo, con el trasero al aire y a merced de las indicaciones de Hannibal. Comenzó a jugar con su entrada, ensanchándola mientras su otra mano seguía moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Cuando _Will_ comenzó a empalarse él mismo contra los dedos de Hannibal, eligió un _dildo_ y comenzó a penetrarlo. Will parecía mantequilla derritiéndose bajo sus manos.

Hannibal sintió que su propio miembro despertaba y cuando _Will_ se corrió gimiendo su nombre, con las manos atadas con su corbata, retorciéndose en la cama, bajo el toque de su personaje, se sintió enfermo.

Sin darle un segundo vistazo a la pantalla, cerró la laptop y se dirigió al baño. Quería – _necesitaba_ – un baño frío. Deseaba quitarse la desazón que le provocó _Will_ , una persona _inanimada_. Algo irreal, inexistente, pura fantasía. Era sólo el producto de la imaginación de alguien que había terminado haciendo un juego así, un juego tan… tan cruel y tan real que le había provocado nauseas.

Salió del baño una hora después completamente tranquilo, con su bata de baño color borgoña y una toalla en los hombros para secarse el cabello.

Había hecho una introspección y se dio cuenta que de nada servía preocuparse, después de todo el sexo no era importante en su vida. Había _cosas_ mucho más importantes que una simple necesidad carnal.

Así que armándose de valor, volvió a abrir la laptop y reanudó su sesión. Decidió que lo más sano – independientemente de que no le importaba su soledad ni la falta de sexo – era deshacerse del juego sin darle otro pensamiento. Pero cuando abrió el juego encontró que la habitación estaba vacía.

—Extraño— murmuró, recargándose en su silla. Tal vez era otra interfaz del juego y simplemente debía interactuar con lo que sea que hubiese en la casa, así que decidió mover su personaje hacia la sala, pero una nota en la mesita de noche le hizo detenerse – o a su personaje.

Sólo había unas cuantas palabras garabateadas, palabras que le hicieron abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, la incertidumbre y tal vez un poco de miedo por lo que significaba. Sin embargo no pudo pensar en nada más pues el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

Dejó su cómoda silla y se movió expectante hacia la puerta. No sabía qué encontraría, pero sabía que lo que fuese, sería _único_.

**Muchas gracias, Hannibal. Ahora, si eres tan amable ¿abres la puerta?**

**Will.**


End file.
